Blast from the Past
by Letuise
Summary: It all started with a blinking button. Gohan's friends find themselves going into the past in Bulma's time machine. What will they find out?
1. Chapter 1

Quack

I Don't own dbz

Quack

…

Blast From The Past

All you can hear is the screaming of Videl, Eresa, and Sharpener as ther go through the speed of light.

All You can see is flashing images of someone's past life.

'How did I get into this mess in the first place…' Videl thinks.

'Oh yeah…stupid Sharpener.'

Flashback

Videl was inspecting something that Gohan dropped on the floor at school.

Being the overly curious girl she is, trying to find out Gohans's secrets,she HAD to know what it is,

What it does,

And, where's it from.

"Hey there babe."

And there goes her consitration, right out the window.

"What is it Sharpener." Said Videl regaining her regular scowl.

"I..uh..wanted to know..heh heh….wouldyouwanttogoonadoubledatewithEresaandEarl ." said Sharpener in one breath.

"Excuse me?" said Videl raising and Eyebrow. This can't be good.

"I wanted to know-"Started Sharpener.

"SHARPENER!" yelled Eresa.

"Huh?" said Sharpener turning around.

"The Double Date is OFF!" said Eresa.

"Huh? Why?" asked Sharpener kind of disappointed.

"Because I broke up with- Ohhhhh what's that Videl!" said Eresa regaining her usual chirpy voice.

That's what I want to know." Said Videl.

Ahh of a sudden Sharpener and Eresa hopped in and started pressing random buttons.

"No guys stop!" said Videl jumping in to stop them.

"OOOOOO what's this button do!" said Sharpener with excitement.

The button was shiny, red and said RANDOM in blinking lights.

Sharpener pressed it… and it all went down-hill.

The machine went in the air and said Age:754 Meeting Goku (A/N I really don't know the ages)

And that's where it all began.

My first fanfic…YAY

Stories will be updated Friday's

So stay tuned for…

FANFICTION FRIAY'S

Next chapter:Meeting Goku


	2. Meeting goku

Hey! I just outran Akira Toriyama! I tried to steal DBZ… I Don't own it…

:3:3:3:3

BAM

Was all that could be heard throughout the woods.

"SHARPENER YOU IDIOT!" screamed an enraged Videl.

"Ah, look Videl I-I'm sorry. Ok?" said Sharpener putting his hands up in defence.

"GRR BUT THAT DOES'NT EXPLAIN WHY WHERE WE ARE AND-"

"This place looks pretty old…"cut in Eresa who took no alert in Videl and Sharpener's quarrel.

By then Videl actually looked around to see where they where a lot of dinosaurs flying and galloping was no citys around. Just a couple small are just trees, trees, and more trees.

"Where are we?"

"WHEN are we?"

SCREETCH

Now that got their attention.

"What was that?" asked the not-so-bubbly-blond.

"Lets go check it out!" said Videl being…Videl.

Luckily… it was not so far away.

"OOOOO THE LITTLE BOY GOT HURT!" said Eresa returning to her bubbly composure.

But right before their eyes, the little boy got up with an angry confused look on his face.

"I'm not going to let you steal my fish you monster!" said the boy hurling towards the "monster".

"EEK!" screamed the girl.

Terrified, she took out her gun and starting shooting the boy.

*gasp*

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!" screamed the now more terrified girl.

"OW!" said the little boy holding his head.

"Ok now your going to get it!" said the enraged boy. Once again hurling towards the car with his power pole.

"Wait! Wait! I'm no monster!" said the girl getting out of her car.

'He sure looks familiar' thought Videl.

"I'm a girl! A human! Just like you!" said the girl.

(If only you knew :3)

"My name is Bulma!" said the now named girl, Bulma.

'Bulma?!' the traumatized group of tenagers thought.

"Oh." Said the boy stopping in his tracks. "I've never seen a girl before." Said the boy.

"WHAT?! You've got to be joking! Kid how old are you?" asked Bulma.

"Umm…" said the boy fiddling with his fingers."I'm twelve!" said the boy after a couple seconds of silence.

"Wow twelve and you haven't seen a girl before…" said the blue haired beauty asking no one in particular.

"Oh and my name is Goku!" said Goku not noticing the look on Bulma's face.

'Goku…Goku… that name sounds familiar' thought the troubled black haired teen.

"Hey! Do you wanna have some fish with me?" asking Goku pointing to the giant blue fish. "My house is not to far from here.

'That must be where the dragon ball is' thought Bulma.

"Ok lets go!" said Goku as they started off.

"Well that was crazy…." Said Videl, the first one out of shock.

"Should we follow them?" asked Sharpener.

"Naw." Said Eresa.

Then they noticed a man walking by.

"Exuse me sir." Said Videl.

"What do ya kids want?" asked the cranky man.

"What age is this?" asked Videl

"Stupid Crazy kids." Mumbled the man.

"Would it help to know that I'm Videl Satan?" asked Videl getting a bit ticked off.

"Why would I care?" asked the man.

Videl was a bit shocked.

"Well my father is the world champion Hurcule Satan and he defeated Cell." Said Videl proudly.

"Hurcule Satan? Cell? Who the hell are them."

"Wha-"

"Look ya kids 'r wastin' ma' time get lost!" said the man as he walked away.

"What?" asked Videl.

"Let's head back my head is to full of crap right now." Said Sharpener.

Videl, to surprised to speak just nodded her head.

When they looked up in the sky they saw an giant bird hanging on to Bulma, and Goku chasing after them in a motorcycle.

"Lets go Lets go LETS GO!" said Videl crazed out.

"Are we drunk?" asked Eresa.

They ran to the time machine when they noticed hope on it.

"Eh?"

"Ok lets see." Said Videl.

She pressed a button that was green and said events on them.

They saw.

Meeting Goku

Emperor Pilaf

WMAT 22 (World Martial Arts Tournament)

Red Ribbon army

General Blue

Comannder Red

Fortune-Teller Baba

Tien Shenhan

King Piccolo

Piccolo JR

Gohan's Birth

Raditz

Vegeta (Meow)

Freiza

The Cell Games

Goten's Birth

"Gohan's Birth? Cell Games?" asked Videl no one in particular.

"OOOOO"

"SHARPENER NO!"

And it all went black…

:D no more fanfiction Fridays… I get A LOT of weekend homework for Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.

Sahry.

I will make stories longer though.

Next Chappy: Gohan's Birth


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! It's another chappy! I do not own DBZ…

Blast from the past

Gohans birth

"SHARPENER I HATE YOU!" screamed Videl over the screaming of her friends.

The time machine felt like it hit a bump and Videls hand flew up a hit a button that says 3 years later.

"SEE THAT'S YOUR FAULT NOW!" yelled Sharpener.

"MY FAU-"

BAM.

"Here!" said Eresa relieved of her friends quarreling.

"Look a house!" said Videl, pointing to the house between the trees.

"Lets go!" said Sharpener forgetting about his previous quarrel.

They knocked on the door. And a boy no older than 3 years old opened the door. (DBZ Logic -_-)

"Hello there." Said the boy bowing his head politely.

" I have never seen you around here before." He said after raising his head.

"My name is Gohan." Said the Gohan.

"AWWWW He's so cute!" squeaked Eresa.

"I have to get back to studying before mommy-

"GOOOOOHHHAAAANN!"

"Uh-Oh"

"WHY AREN'T YOU STUDYING!"

"WAAAAAAAAAA I WANT MY LITTLE BOY TO BECOME A SCHOLAR!"

"Just… come in please." Said Gohan.

When he lead them into the living room, eyes were widened. There were books books and more books.

"Woah that's what we are learning!" said Sharpener.

"Mommy wants me to become a scholar, but I wanna be a fighter just like daddy!" said Gohan.

Then they heared giggling.

They turned they're heads to see it was Gohan's mom giggling.

"I was a fighter too Gohan." Said Chichi as she continued giggling.

"I'm Chichi Son, but just call me Chichi." Said Chichi when she finished giggling.

'So just call you breast? I like that…' thought Sharpener.

As Videl knew what he was thinking,he received a smack upside the head.

"Wait, there is no books about Hercule Satan here?" said Eresa as she magicly appeared.

"Hmm, Who? Ohh my Gohan does'nt need to learn about an oaf like him." Said Chichi turning her head.

"Hey Chichi can I train Gohan now?" asked Goku.

"NO GOKU I DON'T WANT HIM TO BECOME A DUMB FIGHTER LIKE YOU!" she screamed and 'The Frying Pan of Doom' appeared.

"Chichi I was just asking!" said Goku, putting his hands up in defence.

Knock knock knock.

"Come in!"

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Bulma!"

"What happened to Yamcha?"

"Yamcha who's Yamcha?"

"Here we go again."

"Hey Bulma"

"What?"

"Remember when you hit me with your car…"

"And I started shooting at you"

"You shot my Goku"

"HE GOT SHOT MY THE RED RIBBON ARMY ALREADY" said Bulma quickly not wanting to receive a punishment.

They forgot about the previous guest as they slipped out the house.

"My father's not an oaf!" said Videl.

"Let's get back to our own time."

"Yeah!"

"Ok lets go!"

But Eresa pushed a button.

Everyone braced themselves for the inpact…

But it never came…

:3:3:3:3

So howd ya like chapter 3?

Anyways I like reviews because it makes me confident that someone actually reads my story, then you gotta wait for a chapter, believe me I know how you feel. So I update quicker, so.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


End file.
